Francis
|occupation = School and Beach Bully |homeworld = Earth |friends = Denzel Crocker (sometimes) Vicky Other bullies |enemies = Timmy Turner Chester McBadbat Elmer Sanjay Tootie A.J. Timmy's Parents Sanjay's Stepbrother Chip Skylark Mark Chang The Frog Denzel Crocker (usually) |interests = Bullying, Stealing, Breaking the law |love interests = Britney Britney |parents = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |pets = Mange (Dog) Cats |first = The Big Problem! |last = Dad Overboard (cameo) |voiced by = Faith Abrahams Butch Hartman (Manic Mom-Day)|siblings = Unnamed brothers, a sister|bgcolor = #000000|textcolor = #d6d6d6|residence = Dimmsdale}} Francis is a bully at Dimmsdale Elementary School who terrorizes Timmy and his friends. He was one of the major antagonists in the series until Season 6. After that season, he acted as a minor background character. Character Francis is extremely stupid and is very unfriendly. He bullies Timmy and his friends for fun, ranging from giving them wedgies to outright beating them up with his fists. Thanks to Cosmo and Wanda, though, Francis has received his just desserts many times over. Francis is also feared by many other unnamed kids at Timmy’s school who considered Timmy their hero when he stood up to Francis using Yoo-Doo dolls. He even picks on adults, as shown on the beach where he switches Mr. and Mrs. Turner’s tanning oil with cooking oil. Description He is bulky, has absolutely no tan whatsoever, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He wears a black sleeveless vest over a gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, spiked wristbands, and black nail polish. He is very scary. In an alternate timeline without Timmy, he became a tanned, well-groomed star football player who defends weaker kids rather than hurt them (Instead he does his bullying on the football field). However, it should be pointed out that this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline shown was a test given to Timmy by Jorgen. He regularly breaks about just weaponry laws as displayed on the picture to the right. He is cruel and especially hates Timmy. He is the 4th bad guy in the series. He is a main antagonist in several episodes. Personality Shown to be usually very stupid with a tendency toward unprovoked aggression, He represents a stereotypical bully. Francis terrorizes all the other kids in his school. He shows no sympathy to the suffering of his classmates, usually because he is the one causing it. In some episodes, Francis will even stand around in the middle of class bullying someone, despite that he is obviously disrupting the class, Mr. Crocker makes no attempt to stop him. Francis is shown to have a caring side sometimes, usually when he is alone. He has many posters of pop singer Britney Britney in his room. He also has many cats that he takes care of. Biography Outside of school, not much is known about Francis other than that he likes to skateboard, although he attempted to do a jump so high that it took him the entire episode to fall back down to Earth in the episode Hex Games. He is known to shoplift, such as when he stole tons of objects from Wall 2 Wall Mart and blamed it on Timmy. In a comic book story called Friendly Francis, Timmy temporarily befriends Francis, although his friendship usually results in Timmy getting put in danger, so Timmy eventually cuts him off and Francis goes back to bullying him. In Transparents!, it is revealed that he has a vicious bulldog that eats first-graders. School life By far the most feared kid in the school, and possibly the entire school district, Francis strikes fear into the hearts of lesser children every day at school. In most cases, every child is smaller than the freakishly large for his age Francis, and so he has plenty of victims. Among his favorites are Timmy Turner, A.J., and Chester McBadbat. Elmer and Sanjay are also at his mercy. None of the other popular kids have ever been seen suffering his wrath, although he did once kick sand in Trixie Tang's face, albeit in an attempt to win her over, and also fought against her and Veronica when they were all turned into superheroes/villains by one of Timmy's wishes. Francis is occasionally seen with a bunch of other sketchy looking, unnamed males around his age group that function as his gang. Once after Timmy beat up Francis and became "the toughest kid at school", bigger and scarier bullies started showing up from all over the state to challenge Timmy's title as toughest kid. Even after being beaten up or corrected by Timmy many times, he usually reverts to his old ways by his next appearance. The Big Superhero Wish When Timmy wished for everyone to have superhero powers, Francis became a super villain known as Bull-E (which means bully). He was basically a large half human half bull creature that used brute force to overpower his enemies. He teamed up with The Baby Shredder and Doctor Croctopus to aid Nega Chin in defeating Timmy and the other superheroes. Relationships Francis and Timmy Turner Francis hates Timmy, as much as Chester and A.J., and mostly bullies him. He was also beaten up by Timmy on several occasions. When Timmy's Mom switched bodies with her son and was threatened by Francis, she managed to befriend him and they danced like ballerinas in front of the entire school bus. This episode was his last major appearance. In this way, he could be considered as a redeemed villain due to giving up his bullying. He hasn't appeared on the show since. Francis and Other Classmates As mentioned, Francis picks on Chester, A.J., Elmer, and Sanjay almost exclusively. He is sometimes seen leading a pack of smaller thugs, but usually is seen working alone when bullying the students. Francis picks on Tootie in the episode "You Doo" by stealing her toys twice, and threatened to beat her up in "Kung Timmy" when she showed her support for Timmy. Francis bullied Trixie Tang during a visit to the beach to steal her away from Timmy, and she seemed to enjoy his company for the most part while he continued his bullying routine on the other kids. References de:Francis es:Francis pt-br:Francis Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Classmates Category:Main Villains Category:Francis' family Category:Main Characters Category:Sons Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Bullies Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Articles needing an image Category:Major Characters Category:10-Year-Olds